Challenge, anyone? 2nd edition
by XimitationXgoth
Summary: Series of short stories about the D. Gray Man gang -Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, Allen, Road, Tyki, Yu, and the rest requested- by readers like you. Read. Review. Request.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, D-Gray Man fans,

It's summer again. And guess what? I have nothing to do.

Now last summer I started a challenge and that was a lot of fun until school hit.

Anyway, this year I'm doing the same thing.

Give me a plot or characters. Suggest a genre. Nothing is too tough and, boy, do I like a challenge.

So, if you think you have something that I won't be able to do in a week, drop me a line any way you want.

All right, so now one question remains. Challenge, anyone?

Love,

ImitationxGoth


	2. Can't Quit the Game

Title: Can't Quit the Game

Rating: M/T

Genre: Romance

Summary: Allen and Tyki Mikk find themselves at a Poker Tournament.

Requested by: Narallia

* * *

"What do you mean Tyki Mikk is in the finals? He couldn't beat my dead grandmother in a poker game," a certain upstart silver haired teenager whizzed with anger as he was told that his main rival in this year's World Poker Tournament was alive and well and was well on his way to the finals as Lavi babbled. "I thought for sure he'd be foiled by Kryory."

Lavi laughed. "Fat chance. He left that guy practically naked," the red head said with a slight smile. "Looks like it'll be one hell of an interesting final."

Allen huffed and crossed arms across his chest. "You and I both know that I will be the winner. No doubt about it."

* * *

That night, Allen Walker found himself in the bar of the hotel. Since the tournament was annually held in Germany, he had no problem with getting himself beer, though the harder liquors were still off limits. Lavi was off somewhere, probably harassing the local girls. In front of Allen laid the deck of cards and he looked at it intently as though expecting the cards to reveal their hidden secrets and only to him. Honestly. Lavi was an idiot. The final wouldn't be interesting at all since it was obvious, to him, that his skills were superior to Tyki's. But then…"It's also about luck, boy," Allen remembered his second guardian would drunkenly slur before he pushed Allen to win money to pay off the debt. "I hate that man," Walker murmured to himself, shaking his head to get rid of images of Marian Cross.

"I hope you're not talking to yourself about me," came a smooth voice somewhere from behind Allen. The young man jumped, not realizing that he actually spoke the words. He was sure that all of his hate for Cross was internalized but perhaps it was so great that some of it just had to escape in the end after all.

"Tyki," Allen breathed. From one awful man to another. He didn't know which one of them was worse, though at least Tyki Mikk didn't make him pay off his debt by gambling.

"One and only. Fancy meeting a kid like you in a bar."

"I'm not a kid," Allen shot back. "But I'm not an old geezer like you."

Tyki laughed and sat down on the bar stool by the gray haired youth. "I don't know, with that hair of yours, you look more like an old man from the back than I do." He waved over the waiter and ordered himself a strong drink.

"So, Allen Walker, are you nervous about tomorrow? It'll be your first major defeat."

The young man made a face, took a drink of his beer and faced the smug mug of his opponent. "You've never been more wrong, because come tomorrow morning, I'll make you cry like a little girl."

Tyki laughed. "Why wait until tomorrow? Let's test that theory right now."

"One game when I'm already drunk? You must be dumber than you look if you think I'll agree to it."

Again the tall man laughed. He took a swing of his strong drink and looked at Allen with open amusement. "Of course not one game. A series of games."

"How many? Each time I'll win you'll just increase the number of games we have to play," suspiciously the young man noted.

"Hm, then I have an idea. Why don't we play strip poker, hm, Allen Walker? We'll both start with equal number of clothing articles and whoever ends up in the buff first, loses."

All right, so that sounded reasonable, aside from the fact that they were in the bar with numerous pairs of eyes staring them down. "There are people here," the gray haired youth said.

"How about the bathroom then?"

And that sounded reasonable too. He hated to admit it but Tyki had a head on his shoulders, even though he was a smug bastard and a shitty poker player.

"Fine," Allen said, although there was a chance that it was the beer in him that agreed. At any rate, he downed the rest of his drink, picked up the deck of cards and walked into the bathroom with Mikk following at his heels.

They locked the bathroom door and settled on the floor. Since this was a top notch hotel, neither one had fear of nasty dirt on the floor. Only the game occupied their minds. Mikk took off his coat and tie to match Allen's long sleeve white shirt, black jeans, boots, socks and boxers. Now that the number of clothing articles was even, they could start the game. "No cheating," Mikk purred, narrowing his eyes like a cat. Allen only huffed. You couldn't play a card game without cheating. Tyki really was an idiot.

"So we're playing the draw game. It'll be the easiest," Allen said. He already felt the effects of beer and he supposed that Tyki with his hard liquor wasn't doing much better either.

The cards were dealt. The game began. Certainly the air in the bathroom soon became electrified with tenseness. Neither one of the players wanted to lose. First bet? Tyki loses. He decided to go moderate and took off his expensive Italian shoes. Allan smirked. "You best get used to it. This is only the beginning." But Mikk didn't seem at all perturbed by the loss. After all, the game wasn't over yet and both of them were still more or less fully clothed.

Bet after bet followed then. Allen was on a winning streak until his luck changed and suddenly he was left with his black jeans on and Mikk, grinning at him, wearing his boxers and a sock. They were even. Allen's back muscled tensed. He had never seen his rival this unclothed and he was sure that Mikk had never seen his burn mark before. After all, Allen was terribly embarrassed by the ugliness of his one arm. He never even went to the pool for the fear that some kid would point and laugh at him.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet, kid," Mikk said. He took out the pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the pocket of his discarded black slacks. He lit up and waited for the next hand to be dealt. This was interesting. Admittedly though, he was a bit rash to take off his pants, but then, it didn't matter in the long run. His honey eyes picked up the way Allen Walker looked at his body. Envious or just hungry? He had heard rumors that that friend of Walker's, the idiot… hm, what was his name again? Ah yes, Lavi, was not merely a friend but a full bonified fuck buddy. This could be the perfect time to test that theory.

Mikk revealed his cards. "Time to take off those jeans, Allen Walker," the man said with a smirk. He took a long drag, watching the grumpy youth get up and start pulling down his black jeans. "Nice thighs," Tyki commented and received a death glare.

"Shut up, you perverted old man," Allen said. He was so angry with himself for losing a bet after bet to Tyki Mikk. He even cheated and still he was losing. That man had something devilish up his sleeve. Or maybe it was because the man no longer had sleeves?

Another round and Allen stopped looking at the man's body, focusing on the cards. Yes, that's it. He had been distracted before. And he was right. Mikk's sock came off in a matter of intense fifteen minutes. Again they were even. But now what?

Suddenly it hit Walker for the first time in the game that the next round will decide who would reveal his god's gift to the other. Allen chewed on his lip, fingers sweating. The cards grew damp quite soon as he sat there frozen. The gray eyes swept over the man's body. Tyki was just so nonchalant. A thin trail of smoke came off of the end of his cigarette and he regarded his cards with a cool eye and a smirk. Sweat stood out on Allen's brow. It was getting really hot in the bathroom even though he had barely any clothing on.

"What's the matter?" Tyki asked.

Allen swallowed hard and looked down at his cards. Should he?

"I guess you already figured out that I have you beat," Mikk assured the youth. He revealed his cards. Four sixes and a three of spades. Allen blinked. "Four of a kind." He froze and looked down at his own cards. He sat them down on the floor, face down. "Well, you got me beat, Mikk. But I doubt that was your full intention."

The other man smirked. "Perhaps not," Tyki admitted. "You see, Allen Walker. I admire a man who can play cards well. Because if a man knows how to play cards well, he knows how to read people. Besides a pretty face and a nice body doesn't hurt either."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Believe it or not, it was all on spur of the moment. I saw a chance and I took it."

"And what if I would have won?" Allen asked. He got up to his feet slowly.

"Doesn't matter," Tyki assured, standing up himself. "Because at the end of the day, both you and I know that the result would be the same."

Allen nodded slowly, fingers hooking into the band of his boxers. Tyki drew very close suddenly. The smoke curled closer to his face and Allen, taking a deep breathe, getting a lungful of the stank of the smoke, pulled down his boxers. Mikk's reaction was immediate as was his.

The cigarette went sailing through the air and into the sink and suddenly Allen's lips were assailed by his rival. Arms wrapped around his waist in a deadly lock, pressing him close. Soon Allen's lungs ached for oxygen but Mikk had other plan in mind. Walker's back hit the bathroom wall roughly. He squirmed against the cold porcelain, his own hands suddenly finding fault with Tyki's last clothing article. The boxers pooled around Mikk's feet but he didn't care.

Their lips parted and Allen gasped. "You bastard," he hissed and his rival only smiled. He kissed the neck and the collarbone, grazing his teeth against the bone to elicit the most wonderful noises from Allen Walker. The youth squirmed under his touch, aimlessly moving his hips up for the least bit of precious friction as the smoker's mouth tormented his skin.

And finally Tyki complied. Allen moaned, digging his blunt nails into the darker man's back. The heavenly friction made Walker's head spin and made Tyki smirk. Pinning the youth against the wall even more, he lifted him up. Without protest, Allen wrapped his legs around the other's waist, his arms around Tyki's neck, and clasped his lips to Mikk's lips. Their tongues like their wills battled.

Sweat stood out on his skin, glistening; Allen pulled away and threw his head back to let delicious moans escape his lips. Mikk was bemused. So it was true. But not for long. Because at this rate, he doubted Allen would go back to an idiot. What was it? Once you go Portuguese, you can't go back? His teeth closed around the pale skin of the shoulder. The burn disturbed him, but the rest of the body certainly enticed him. If only he suggested one of their rooms instead of the bathroom. He could have taken this a whole another step further but….

They grunted and moaned, grinding feverishly against one another until sweet ecstasy took hold of both of them and Allen slowly slid back down the wall with Mikk hovering over him. They panted, a matching pair of happy smiles on their face. "Huh," Mikk managed to say. "Don't count on winning tomorrow," Allen answered breathlessly. Tyki only laughed.

Allen closed his gray eyes and opened them. Over Mikk's shoulder he saw his scattered overturned cards. An Ace. A King. A queen. A jack. A ten. Walker smirked to himself. A royal flush. But Mikk was right; the result would have been the same.


	3. I Think It Was the 4th of July

Title: I Think It Was the 4th of July

Rating: PG

Genre: None

Summary: Allen's happy childhood with Mana.

Requested by: James Birdsong

It was the first hot summer day of that year. But as of yet, it was still a morning, though the first signs of the approaching heat manifested themselves in the stuffiness. Still the sun shone brightly and the birds sang and the park was green and luscious after a long rainy spring. Allen Walker ran far ahead of Mana, but turned around every once in a while to laugh and gesture to the clown to follow him. Finally, a day off while the circus was unraveling itself a couple of blocks away! If the boy was a little bit taller, he would have been able to see the first peaks of the bright crimson and white tents. But he didn't yearn for that sight since it was all too familiar to him and Mana too seemed to share that sentiment since he was eager to offer to get away from the hustle and bustle of the circus and trade the bright red and white for the cool shades of fresh green leaves. "C'mon, Mana. We're almost there," Allen called out, grinning widely.

He had seen the park on the way through the city. He had seen children swinging like pendulums on their swings. They laughed when they slid down slides, and they cried when they fell on the hard ground from the monkey bars. He wanted all that and he was positively ready to explode with anticipation. There weren't too many kids around in the circus, except for those in the audience, but he wasn't supposed to disturb them. Now finally, after another turn down the street, the park opened up before his eyes. It was still early and as far as little Allen could see, he was the only one there. He paused, shyly looking at it, afraid to cross the road and step under the sweeping canopy of the oaks. Mana caught up to him and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well now. What are you waiting for? The day isn't getting any younger."

Allen looked up at the clown's always smiling face and then to the park and gingerly began to step, crossing the street. Mana followed. He found himself a bench behind the swings and settled there. Allen was on his own now, left to his own devices to explore this new town's park. Although there was no one there yet, Allen was still cautious. He felt that something differentiated him from the other children. His clothing wasn't quite as neat as the other kid's not to mention that his arm was nothing to be proud of. But as the time went on, Allen grew bolder and he took a seat on the swing and pushed off. The world suddenly changed. It came and retreated as he kicked in the air, going ever higher. Behind him, Allen heard Mana's laugh. "Don't go too high or else you'll fly up like a bird," the clown warned.

And the world kept changing as he swung. Another kick and suddenly, there was a kid on the monkey bars. And then all of a sudden, the slide was screeching when someone's rear slid down its metal back. The park filled with kids as though they just dropped down from the trees.

And yet, not one of those kids came close to the swings. Allen kept going back and forth, kicking his little legs, hoping that if he kicked hard enough, the world would change again and a kid would drop onto the swing right next to him. The park filled with screams, squeals, words, warnings, cooing, laughter. But Allen was silent and he swung.

And then a voice. "Wow, you're good at this."

Allen was so surprised that he nearly fell from his seat, but instead, he merely slowed down. "Ugh, thanks," he offered, looking straight at the owner of the voice. It was a girl. She was short and tan with black hair and big eyes. Her hair was terribly unruly, but she was dressed neatly, which made Allen a bit ashamed of his own garb.

"Can I swing next to you?" the girl asked. Allen nodded, unsure of himself. He kicked his legs in the air to get up high again, trying not to look at the girl.

She settled down in the seat next to him and soon she too was swinging, just as high as he was. "What's your name?" she asked. "Mine is Road."

Allen stole a quick glance at the girl and turned pink. "I'm Allen," he replied. They swung in silence for a moment longer.

"I've never seen you here before," Road spoke again.

"Mana and I just got here yesterday."

The girl's mouth made a perfect little 'o'. "Oh, you must be from the circus. Right?" she asked, her eyes going wide with wonderment as she looked on at the small brown haired boy. He gave a quick nod and turned away, turning now from pink to a bright red.

"That must be really fun. I bet you ride on elephants all the time… and eat cotton candy and peanuts and popcorn," Road chattered. "Do you play with the tigers? I'd love to play with the tigers. I bet their fur is really soft. You want to go on the monkey bars?" Allen was overwhelmed by it all. She didn't ask and didn't stare at his arm. She treated him as though he was no different than another other boy in the park. He gave a slow nod and stopped swinging.

He didn't know why, but the girl stuck by him the rest of the day. They climbed the monkey bars and slid down slides. They played in the sandbox and then joined a game of tag. It was only when the ice-cream man came that Allen had to hang back. It wasn't like he had the money for the ice cream and he didn't want to bother Mana, who had already fallen asleep under the shade of an oak tree. To his great surprise, Road came back with two ice-creams. "There you go," the girl said without an explanation and thrust a popsicle into Allen's hand. He was left dumbstruck.

They sat under the oak tree, licking their ice cream and marveling at the beauty of the bright blue sky and its little clouds. Road talked and Allen listened. He listened as she chattered on about her adoptive family and her uncle and how that cloud looked like a pony and that one like a flower. She disclosed to him what she learned in her history class about a king of long ago and what color was her absolutely favorite one. It turned out to be purple.

Allen was so pulled into Road's world that he hardly even noticed when the sun began to set and the children began to disappear. So very soon the park would be completely empty. "Road?" a man's voice called.

"That's uncle Tyki," the girl said and got up to her feet. She smoothed the folds of her dress ad waited for a tall, equally as tan man approach them.

"There you are. You missed dinner," the man said. "Wasn't the maid supposed to bring you back?"

Road made a face. "I told her to get lost." Tyki laughed. "Well well, we'll see what Cyril has to say about that." The man paused and then turned his honey eyes to the small brown haired boy. "And who is this?" he asked.

"His name is Allen."

"Well, Allen, thank you for keeping my niece company," the tall man spoke and gave a mocking bow to the boy. Allen was paralyzed by the presence of the tall elegantly dressed man. "Now we must go, Road. Say your good-byes," Tyki spoke, turning his eyes to the girl. Road nodded and hugged Allen, leaving the poor boy transfixed on one spot.

"Bye-bye, Allen. I had fun. I hope our paths will cross again," the girl said, waving as she hurried on after the already retreating tall man. The sun dipped behind the roofs of the houses. Left alone, Allen felt cold and lonely, if only for a moment.

"Well now, looks like you had a good day in the park," Mana spoke, putting a hand on Allen's shoulder.

"Mana, do you think I'll ever see her again?" the boy asked, glancing up at the ever-smiling clown.

"Something is telling me, Allen, that you will most definitely meet her again."


End file.
